Mantu
by Bsion
Summary: Ibu Mingyu mau menantu. Mingyu tidak mau menikah. Padahal ibu Mingyu sudah ada calon. Dia pikir Mingyu tidak mau menikah karena anaknya baru dua, mungkin kalau tiga atau lebih maka dia mau, jadi buat saja Mingyu punya anak lagi, gampangkan? / Summary kaga nyambung, lah ya pokoknya mah MEANIE! SVT FF! MINGYU! WONWOO!...mpreg/?
1. Chapter 1

Mantu

...

Gak gue koreksi jadi maaf kalo banyak salah-salah apa aneh gitu yak.

Hasil kegabutan gue gak ngapa-ngapain dirumah.

Happy Reading/ halah/

...

"Mingyu-"

"Tidak eomma."

"Tapi Mingyu-"

"Tidak."

"Min-"

"Samuel, Daniel, kita pulang sekarang."

Ibu Mingyu menghela napasnya berat. Lelah dengan sifat anaknya yang terlalu keras kepala. Dia hanya ingin menantu, apa yang salah? Apa yang susah? Apa yang berat?

"Eomma yang akan menjemput Samuel dan Daniel besok."

Mingyu hanya bergumam kecil mengiyakan. Membuat ibunya lagi-lagi merengut sebal.

"Kenapa anakmu keras kepala sekali sih sayaaaang?! Aku lelah terus membujuknya tahu!"

Ayah Kim menggeleng pelan. Lihatlah sifat keras kepala anak itu menurun dari siapa?

Lelaki paruh baya itu hanya dapat memperhatikan tanpa memedulikan istrinya yang sudah mencak-mencak sembari memayunkan bibirnya memikirkan kelakuan anak semata wayang mereka. Beliau hanya dapat menghela napas dan membatin pilu- _'Ibu dan anak sama saja. Bagaimana bisa aku masih sehat sampai sekarang hidup dengan mereka?'_

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

Hari ini hari selasa.

Mingyu punya dua rapat penting seharian ini tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dikepalanya terus terngiang-ngiang permintaan ibunya yang tidak berhenti sejak dua tahun lalu. Beliau ingin menantu. Yang mana artinya istri untuk Mingyu. Ibu untuk anak-anaknya. Dan sesorang yang akan dicintainya seumur hidup.

Masalahnya dia belum menemukan orang itu. Seseorang yang pas untuk menjadi istrinya. Seseorang yang cocok untuk menjadi ibu dari Samuel dan Daniel. Juga seseorang yang mendebarkan jantungnya bahkan hingga nyawanya dicabut dari raganya.

Mingyu pusing. Kepalanya terus-terusan berdenyut. Kenapa ibunya keras kepala sekali? Kenapa dia tidak mengerti Mingyu yang masih ingin sendiri? Kenapa juga dia selalu menjodoh-jodohkan Mingyu dengan para jomblo-jomblo diluar sana?! Dia pikir Mingyu setidak-lakunya banget apa?! Kan, Mingyu jadi kesal memikirkannya.

Sebenarnya, Mingyu bukannya tidak ingin. Dia hanya... apa ya? Dia hanya merasa belum siap saja. Selama ini, dia merasa masih bisa mengurus anaknya seorang diri. Itu tidak jadi masalah untuknya. Walaupun mungkin sebenarnya, baik Daniel dan Samuel menginginkan sosok ibu untuk mereka.

...

Yah

...

Mungkin

"Hahh~"

Mingyu pusing.

Mungkin memang iya anaknya butuh seorang ibu tapi mereka tidak pernah meminta. Tidak pernah mengeluh. Tidak pernah bertingkah macam-macam untuk mendesak Mingyu segera mencari ibu untuk mereka.

Baik Samuel dan Daniel itu anak baik. Mereka...mereka anak Mingyu. Mereka pasti mengerti Mingyu.

...

Yah

...

Mungkin

"Hahh~"

Mingyu pusing.

Lagipula, kenapa juga ibunya tiba-tiba memint- bukan, mendesak dia untuk segera mencari istri?! Kenapa?! Setelah di tahun ketiga Samuel dan Daniel bahkan baru bisa berjalan kala itu. Dia tiba-tiba saja merengek ingin menantu. Apa-apaan itu?! Dia pikir Mingyu itu jin yang bisa langsung memberikan apa yang dia mau disaat itu juga apa?!

Oke. Anggap saja dia sedang berusaha dan harusnya ibunya mengerti itu. Jangan terus dan terus saja merengek. Mingyu juga sedang mencari. Tapi ya mungkin namanya takdir Tuhan. Mungkin saja Dia memang belum mengijinkan Mingyu bertemu jodohnya sekarang.

...

Yah

...

Mungkin

"Hahh!"

Mingyu benar-benar pusing.

Dan dia jadi kesal.

Dia benar-benar pusing.

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

"Seungcheol~ Eomma benar-benar ingin menantu~ bagaimana ini~"

"...Junghan?"

"Beda! Kau juga anak eomma tapi eomma mau istrinya Mingyu! Seungcheol~"

Seungcheol menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. Saat ini Ibu Mingyu –yang mana juga sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya- datang berkunjung. Beruntung dia memang sedang ada dirumah sekarang. Kalau tidak... entahlah. Dia hanya merasa kalau Junghan tidak akan bisa mengatasi sifat keras kepala ibunya saat sudah kumat begini.

Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat apa yang dia mau.

Persis seperti Mingyu.

Seungcheol merasa kepalanya mulai berdenyut.

"Lalu eomma mau bagaimana? Kemarin-kemarin sudah mencoba menjodohkan Mingyu dengan anak-anak kenal-"

"Eomma akan memperkenalkan lagi padanya!"

"..."

"Eomma masih punya banyak stok untuk Mingyu. Kalau dia tidak suka wanita cantik, wanita manis, lelaki tampan, eomma masih punya lelaki manis. Wanita tomboy atau yang bagaimana eomma masih punya. Pokoknya tahun ini, Mingyu sudah harus menikah! Eomma tidak mau tahu!"

Seungcheol kembali menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Eomm-"

"Apa lagi?! Sebenarnya anak itu maunya apa sih?! Tinggal menikah saja kenapa susah sekali?! Tidak tahu apa kalau ibunya ini sangat ingin menantu?! Tidak malu dengan teman-temannya yang sudah punya anak apa?! Memang Mingyu juga sudah punya anak sih, tapi kan Mingyu tidak punya istri! Kenapa tidak segera cari, kenalkan padaku, lalu dia menikah?! Kenapa susah sekali mengubah kata 'dia' menjadi 'mereka' setiap kali aku membicarakan anak itu?! Kan aku jadi kesal kalau terus begini!"

"..."

"Apa aku harus seperti di drama-drama itu? Apa aku harus pura-pura sakit keras supaya Mingyu cepat menikah? Begitukan cheol?"

Seungcheol meringis. "Kau tahu itu tidak akan berhasil kan, eomma?"

Wanita berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu menghela napas. Dia merebahkan kepalanya di meja pantry. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti dan suara isakan mulai terdengar. Seungcheol jadi ganti menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Aku ingin menantuuu~"

Seungcheol menghela napasnya kasar.

Dia juga jadi bingung kalau begini.

Dia bingung kenapa ibunya ini bisa keras kepala sekali ingin menantu dan dia juga bingung kenapa Mingyu tetap keras kepala juga ingin tetap sendiri.

' _Bagaimana bisa Appa hidup sehat dengan kedua orang ini?!'_

Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Kedua orang itu tersentak saat mendengar bunyi bel memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Seungcheol dan ibunya saling tatap.

"Itu Junghan? Dia sudah pulang?"

Seungcheol menggeleng dan bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu. Diikuti oleh sang ibu.

"Bukan, Junghan tidak mungkin membunyikan bel. Aku rasa itu Rose. Dia pergi main tadi."

"Cucuku? Main dengan siapa?"

"Tetangga."

Seungcheol membuka pintu dan langsung tersenyum senang melihat anaknya dalan gendongan seorang pemuda manis yang juga tersenyum kecil membalas si tuan rumah.

"PAPOY!"

"Rose?"

"NENEK!"

Rose sontak langsung menggeliat minta digendong oleh sang nenek yang tertawa melihat kelakuan aktif cucunya. Membuat pemuda yang menggendongnya jadi kewalahan. Seungcheol berdecak-decak.

"Pelan-pelan sayang. Kau membuat Wonwoo Oppa kerepotan."

Pemuda yang bernama Wonwoo itu melebarkan sedikit senyumnya dan menyerahkan Rose pada nenek anak kecil itu. Seungcheol menghela napas melihat anaknya yang malah cengengesan dalam gendongan neneknya. Laki-laki itu beralih pada Wonwoo yang merapikan bajunya.

"Masuklah dulu Won."

"Ah tidak perlu. Aku-"

"Wonwoo Oppa! Ayo masuuukkk~~"

Wonwoo menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengangguk samar. Lelaki itu mengikuti langkah wanita tua yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu dengan canggung. Walaupun dibilang sering main kerumah besar ini. Tetap saja terasa aneh saat ada kerabat pemilik rumah yang tidak dikenalnya.

Seungcheol masuk menyusul mereka dan langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman. Matanya melirik sekilas ruang tamu dimana Wonwoo duduk dengan sangat kaku. Membuatnya terkekeh. Biasanya lelaki itu sudah akan tidur-tiduran malas disana.

"Wonwoo Oppa! Kenalkan ini nenekku! Nenek! Ini Wonwoo Oppa! Dia calon suamiku!"

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Memberi hormat pada wanita yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo imnida.."

"Panggil saja aku eomma Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo sedikit tersentak. Lelaki itu sontak langsung melebarkan senyumnya dan mengangguk senang. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini keluarga Seungcheol benar-benar berisi orang-orang baik.

"Kau sering main disini sepertinya."

Lelaki manis itu tertawa kecil. "Benar. Hampir setiap hari aku main disini."

Ibu Seungcheol tersenyum lebar. Dia suka senyuman Wonwoo yang manis. Dia suka melihatnya tertawa. Sangat lucu. Dengan hidungnya yang mengkerut itu, sangat menggemaskan.

"Rose bilang kalau Wonwoo ini calon suaminya tapi aku tidak mau punya menantu malas sepertimu."

Seungcheol datang dan langsung masuk dalam obrolan mereka. Beruntung Rose sudah lari duluan kekamarnya, kalau dia mendengar Seungcheol bicara begitu pasti langsung akan diteriaki habis-habisan oleh putri sulungnya tersebut. Tidak suka kalau pangeran tampannya dijelek-jelekkan oleh Seungcheol.

"Aku juga tidak mau jadi menantumu! Kau jelek! Dasar tua!"

Wonwoo menghindar saat Seungcheol akan menjitak kepalanya. Wajahnya datar sedatar meja tempat Seungcheol meletakkan gelas tadi.

Ibu Seungcheol tertawa kecil melihatnya. Mengambil gelasnya dan menyesap kopi yang Seungcheol buat.

"Kalau jadi menantuku bagaimana? Apa kau mau Wonwoo-ya?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ne?!"

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

"MINGYUUUUUUU?!"

"MINGYU?!"

"GYU?!"

"MING-"

"AKU DIATAS EOMMA! JANGAN BERTERIAK! INI MASIH PAGI!"

"Dia sendiri teriak. Ish. Dasar."

Ibu Kim menggeleng pelan sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamar anaknya. Hari minggu Mingyu yang tenang ini hancur sudah karena teriakan ibunya itu.

"Mingyu! Bangun sayang!"

Mingyu meringis saat merasa berat diperutnya. Dia mendengus kesal sebelum menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Ibunya ini. Sudah mau kepala enam malah dengan tidak tahu dirinya menduduki Mingyu. Dia pikir dia seringan apa? Samuel? Daniel? Hell.

"Eomma! Berat!"

Ibu Kim tidak mengindahkannya. Dia malah asik memainkan bibir dan ponselnya. Senyum lebar terlihat mengembang sempurna di bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik merah muda mahal. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia bangun dari perut Mingyu dan menepuk keras bahu anaknya.

"Cepat bangun Mingyu! kau harus siap-siap!"

Mingyu lagi-lagi meringis. Yang buat dia tidak bisa bangun kan ibunya ini. Kenapa malah dia yang dimarahi sih?!

"Cepat ya! Eomma akan bangunkan Samuel dan Daniel! Sarapannya sudah siap jadi cepatlah!"

Mingyu menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan ibunya yang benar-benar tidak sesuai umur. Tapi daripada dia memperdebatkannya lebih baik segera laksanakan. Ibu-ibu satu itu bisa sangat memekakkan telinga kalau sudah mengomel. Mingyu malas mendengarnya dipagi hari yang cerah ini.

Lelaki itu menghabiskan nyaris setengah jam untuk mempersiapkan diri. Saat dia turun kebawah, ibu dan kedua anaknya sudah nyaris menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

"Pagi sayang.."

"PAGI DADDY!"

Daniel langsung melompat ke gendongan sang ayah. Anak kecil itu terkekeh geli karena Mingyu menciumi tubuhnya.

"Sudaahhh, Mingyu. Cepat ambil sarapanmu. Daniel~ ayo sini nenek suapi."

Daniel mengangguk semangat dan turun dari gendongan Mingyu menuju pangkuan neneknya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan mengusak rambut Samuel juga mencium keningnya sebelum duduk dimeja makan. Bergabung untuk sarapan.

Limabelas menit setelahnya mereka sudah pindah keruang tamu. Mingyu asik bermain dengan Samuel disaat putra bungsunya sibuk mewarnai sendiri.

Ibu Kim kembali dari dapur membawa cemilan. Wanita itu langsung duduk menempel pada Mingyu. Membuat lelaki berumur 26 itu mencium sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Mingyu~"

Tuh kan.

Lihat.

Mingyu bergumam pelan. Membuat ibunya ini justru semakin menempel padanya.

"Gyu~"

Mingyu merotasi kedua matanya. "Eomma~"

Ibu Kim tersenyum lebar dan langsung bangkit berdiri.

"AYO JALAN-JALAN!"

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

Nyonya Kim, Papa Kim, Mingyu, Samuel dan Daniel menghabiskan seharian ini dengan berkeliling mall, taman hiburan dan juga saat ini tengah makan malam di restoran milik keluarga tersebut. Tawa menghiasi hari ini tanpa henti. Membuat masing-masing dari mereka merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa dalam hati.

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita berlibur seperti ini."

"Benar."

"Kau itu terlalu sibuk. Perhatikan keluargamu."

Mingyu mendengus. Bergumam pelan. "Appa juga."

"Dasar anak ini.."

Papa Kim sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk punggung Mingyu tapi ia urungkan. Pria diawal umur 60 tahunnya itu menggeleng sembari berdecak melihat Mingyu yang mencibir. Anaknya ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Nakal sedari kecilnya itu tidak juga memudar, malah semakin parah.

Saat sedang asiknya makan, ponsel Mingyu yang ia letakkan diatas meja bergetar. Lelaki itu mengelap tangannya dan mengecek pesan yang ternyata dikirimkan oleh Seungcheol. Lelaki itu menanyakan apakah Mingyu sudah siap karena memang mereka memiliki janji sebelumnya.

Mingyu menepuk dahinya. Dia lupa. Benar-benar lupa.

"Ada apa Gyu?"

Mingyu menggeleng pelan sembari membersihkan noda saus di pipi anak sulungnya.

"Aku lupa ada janji dengan Seungcheol hyung."

Nyonya Kim tertarik. Dia berhenti menyuapi Daniel yang sudah membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Apa tentang pesta itu? Pesta perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan Jun dengan istrinya itu?"

Mingyu mengangguk sembari menatap ibunya. "Eomma tahu?"

Nyonya Kim juga ikut mengangguk. Kembali menyuapi cucu menggemaskannya.

"Kemarin Eomma sempat main kesana. Dia bilang tentang pesta itu."

Papa Kim beralih menatap anak satu-satunya itu. Menepuk bahunya.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau cepat bergegas."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah sana. Biar kami berdua yang menjaga anakmu. Kami juga ingin menikmati waktu kami dengan cucu-cucu kami ini."

"Dan lebih baik kalau bersama istrimu juga."

Mingyu berdecih. Lebih baik dia cepat pergi daripada mendengar celotehan ibunya tentang istri-istri-istri apalah itu.

Lelaki tampan itu bangun setelah membereskan barangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku titip Samuel dan Daniel."

"Hati-hati."

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

Seungcheol bersama dengan Soonyoung dan Seokmin berdiri disayap kiri pintu. Membicarakan bisnis sembari menunggu Mingyu yang sedang dalam perjalanan. Seungcheol pikir adiknya itu tidak akan datang karena acara keluarga Kim hari ini.

Tidak lama kemudian terlihat Jihoon, Jun, Minghao –istri Jun- dan anak-anak mereka berjalan mendekat. Soonyoung langsung menggendong putrinya yang bernama Aozora Kwon. Anak manis itu baru tumbuh gigi. Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak mau ikut, tapi karena tidak enak kepada Junhui jadi dia memutuskan datang. Mereka teman baik semasa sekolah itu yang membuat Jihoon merasa dia harus datang.

Junhui dengan Minghao sendiri sudah tiga tahun menikah. Mereka memang sengaja menunda untuk memiliki momongan karena baik Junhui dan Minghao tengah sibuk-sibuknya mengurus bisnis mereka. Pesta ini diadakan juga untuk merayakan kemenangan Jun atas projectnya.

Ketujuh orang dewasa disana mulai larut dalam obrolan penuh canda tawa. Tingkah-tingkah menggemaskan anak mereka juga menambah kesan ramai disana. Junghan dengan kedua anaknya juga ikut bergabung begitu juga Jisoo, istri Seokmin.

Mingyu datang. Dia melempar senyum pada setiap orang disana. Mengucapkan selamat pada Jun dan juga Minghao. Juga tidak lupa dia diserbu dengan pelukan oleh para keponakan-keponakannya. Mingyu ini sebenarnya paman kesukaan mereka. Terlebih Rose. Dia sangat menyukai Mingyu karena menurutnya pamannya itu tampan sekali. Terbukti dengan dia tidak mau lepas dari Mingyu sejak lelaki itu datang.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk bermain keluar. Dia butuh udara segar.

Lelaki itu berjalan menuju taman belakang. Langsung mendaratkan diri dikursi kesayangannya dirumah Jun ini. menatap langit malam yang tidak terhalang apapun. Angin-angin malam menerbangkan rambutnya.

"AKH!"

Mingyu terkejut. Dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap sekeliling. Dari pandangannya, terlihat samar-samar suara lelaki meringis. Mingyu memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"Hei.. kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk sekilas sebelum bangkit dan pergi. Mingyu mengangkat bahunya acuh dan memutuskan untuk kembali kepesta.

Sesampainya dia disana, matanya membulat menangkap bayangan ibu dan ayahnya. Bersenda gurau dengan kelompok besar mereka. Samuel dan Daniel juga terlihat tengah bermain disana. Juga laki-laki tadi..

"Eomma? Appa?"

Nyonya Kim dan seluruh orang disana menengok bersama. Senyum menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Mingyu. Kemarilah."

Mingyu dengan ragu berjalan mendekat. Dia jadi semakin curiga saat Seokmin menempatkan tangan dibahunya.

"Kenalkan. Ini Nyonya Jeon, Tuan Jeon dan anak mereka Jeon Wonwoo juga Jeon Bohyuk."

Mingyu mengangguk dan menunduk hormat. Menerima jabatan tangan Tuan Jeon dan pelukan hangat Nyonya Jeon. Mingyu menatap lelaki tinggi disana.

"Kau yang terjatuh tadi?"

"Iya."

Mingyu mengangguk. Nyonya Jeon melempar pandangan pada anaknya dan juga Mingyu.

"Kalian saling kenal, Bohyuk-ah?"

Bohyuk menggeleng. "Tadi kami bertemu dibelakang."

Mingyu mengangguk menyetujui.

Nyonya Kim menatap Mingyu dan langsung berjalan lurus menuju anaknya itu. Merangkul tangannya dengan erat sembari memasang senyum sangat manisnya.

Mingyu curiga.

"Apa?"

Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk berbisik.

"Gyu.."

Mingyu menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Menggapai bibir ibunya ketelinganya.

"Bukankah... Wonwoo itu sangat manis?"

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

Mingyu menggerang. Kepalanya pusing.

Sungguh.

Sangat.

Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Eommanya melakukan semua ini?!

Mingyu tidak suka. Dia sangat tidak senang saat Eommanya sudah mulai kembali menjodoh-jodohkan dia. Mingyu benci itu.

Lagi-lagi, lelaki itu menggeram.

Dikepalanya terus berputar kejadian beberapa hari belakangan ini. Eommanya getol sekali mencekokinya Wonwoo. Dia menjejali dirinya fakta-fakta Wonwoo. Dinding ruang pribadinya penuh ditempeli foto Wonwoo. Belum lagi wanita itu suka memaksanya makan siang bersama Wonwoo. Disuruh menjemput Wonwoo. Menemani Wonwoo bermain dengan anak-anaknya. Membiarkan Wonwoo tidur dirumahnya. Semua hidup Mingyu kini harus ada Wonwoonya.

Mungkin Eommanya sudah gila.

Dari sekian banyak wanita didunia ini, kenapa ibunya malah memilih Wonwoo yang laki-laki untuk menjadi istrinya?! Mingyu pusing.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan memiliki pasangan apalagi istri yang berjenis sama dengannya. Walaupun banyak dari teman –bahkan abangnya memiliki istri laki-laki, tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak memiliki cita-cita untuk sama dengan mereka.

Walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu dia lurus atau tidak. Setidaknya Mingyu pernah bercinta dengan perempuan. Banyak perempuan. Mingyu suka gadis-gadis SMA yang masih polos.

Ya, meskipun dia belum pernah merasa tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Apa ibunya sudah benar-benar buntu karena Mingyu menolak semua wanita yang dia kenalkan padanya makanya dia kini getol meracuni Mingyu untuk menikah dengan Wonwoo saja yang notabenya laki-laki bukan perempuan? Begitu?

" _Tapi Eomma... Wonwoo tidak bisa hamil. Dia laki-laki."_

" _Bisa. Junghan, Jisoo dan Jihoon saja bisa. Kalaupun tidak kan sudah ada Samuel dan Daniel."_

Mingyu menghela napas. Benar sih sudah ada Daniel dan Samuel, tapi kan Mingyu ingin punya anak kandung yang benar-benar dari benihnya.

Lelaki itu –sekali lagi menghela napasnya.

Kepalanya sudah sangat pusing.

Dia bangun dari duduknya dengan sempoyongan. Menyingkirkan tangan-tangan nakal para wanita jalang disana dari paha dan selangkangannya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

Lelaki tampan bermarga Kim itu mencoba berjalan tegap namun yang terjadi malah dia menabrak seorang wanita yang kebetulan melintas. Mingyu mencoba membersihkan pengelihatannya yang buram.

"Hei... tampan~"

Wanita itu menyeringai lebar sembari memeluk bahu tegap Mingyu. melingkarkan kaki kanannya dipinggang lelaki tampan itu. Mingyu ikut menyeringai sembari meremas bokong berisi wanita tersebut. Sebelum mereka terlarut dalam ciuman panas membakar nafsu.

"Ngmhh~"

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Matanya menelusuri seisi rumah ini. Cukup besar tidak terlalu kecil. Wonwoo merasa rumah ini pas. Wonwoo selalu suka rumah ini. Mewah tapi sederhana. Setiap kali datang, selalu terasa seperti kunjungan pertama saking sukanya dia dengan rumah ini.

"Wonwoo-ya, tidurlah disini."

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

Sebenarnya dia mau menolak. Cuma dia merasa tidak enak hati pada wanita cantik ini. Papa Kim juga sudah terlihat lelah. Wonwoo tidak mau membuat sebuah penolakan yang –dia yakini- akan berakhir jadi perdebatan panjang. Wonwoo memilih mengalah.

Lagipula memang dia sudah terlanjur janji untuk main dengan Samuel dan Daniel besok pagi. Jadi daripada bolak-balik lebih baik menginap saja, kan?

Ini juga sudah sangat larut.

Wonwoo mengikuti langkah Mama Kim menuju kamarnya. Matanya masih juga tidak berhenti menelusuri seisi rumah. Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. Dia sangat suka rumah ini! Sangat!

Mama Kim berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Dia meminta Wonwoo untuk masuk terlebih dahulu karena dia akan membuatkan susu untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo menolak dengan halus namun wanita cantik itu tetap ingin, Wonwoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengangguk setuju.

Wonwoo masuk dengan pelan. Kamar ini didominasi warna hitam dan putih. Sangat rapih. Tapi Wonwoo merasa ini bukan kamar tamunya. Karena ada beberapa pajangan mahal dimeja. Juga sebuah figura besar diatas tempat tidur. Sebuah lukisan wajah Daniel dan Samuel.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Mereka lucu sekali.

Wonwoo perlahan duduk ditepi kasur. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, apa tidak apa dia tidur disini? Karena Wonwoo yakin seratus persen ini kamar ayah Daniel dan Samuel.

Ini kamar Kim Mingyu.

Biasanya Wonwoo tidur dengan Samuel dan Daniel. Tidak pernah dikamar Mingyu. Tidak pernah masuk kekamarnya. Bahkan tidak tahu juga kalau ruangan ini ternyata kamar lelaki tampan itu.

Wonwoo membuang napas. Mengingat Kim Mingyu membuatnya memikirkan kembali saat Mama Kim menanyakannya apakah Wonwoo mau jadi menantunya atau tidak. Kalau Wonwoo diminta jadi menantu wanita itu, berarti dia akan menikah dengan Kim Mingyu. Tidak mungkin Seungcheol karena laki-laki itu bahkan sudah punya dua anak.

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung. Mingyu punya dua anak tapi tidak pernah punya istri?

Lelaki manis itu mengendikkan bahu. Tidak perduli.

Tapi, kepalanya tidak mau berhenti memikirkan Kim Mingyu.

Saat pertama kali bertemu saat dipesta, laki-laki itu tampan sekali. Dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih tipis yang dua kancing atasnya tidak dikait itu... Wonwoo sontak memegangi pipinya. Pasti sudah sangat merah!

Wonwoo membanting tubuhnya kekasur. Otaknya kembali membuat dia berpikir dan bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kalau seandainya dia benar jadi istri Kim Mingyu?

Sebenarnya, Wonwoo memang sudah ingin menikah. Dia mencoba mencari seseorang yang cocok dengannya namun tidak pernah menemukannya. Membuat lelaki itu mau tidak mau harus mengubur dulu keinginannya sampai ia mendapat sosok yang tepat.

Dan sekarang... keinginan Wonwoo untuk segera menikah jadi muncul lagi. Bahkan terasa lebih membakar lagi.

Wonwoo mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya. Dia mau menikah!

' _AKU MAU MENIKAH!'_

Dia merasa kesal dan juga malu, karena hanya dia saja yang belum menikah dalam lingkaran pertemanannya. Soonyoung sudah punya anak perempuan yang menggemaskan. Junhui dan Minghao sudah akan merencanakan untuk segera memiliki momongan. Jihoon sedang hamil anak kedua. Seokmin dan Jisoo tengah berbahagia karena Jisoo tengah hamil muda. Seungcheol dan Junghan punya dua putra dan putri yang sangat aktif, cerdas dan sangat menggemaskan. Seungkwan dan Vernon bertunangan. Belum lagi, teman-temannya yang lain. Bahkan adiknya saja sudah punya pacar.

Rasanya Wonwoo mau mati saja kalau bertatap muka dengan mereka.

Wonwoo berhenti berguling dan langsung duduk memeluk bantal.

' _Apa aku terima saja lamarannya?'_

Matanya merotasi beberapa kali sebelum menggeleng keras.

' _Yang memintaku kan Eomma Kim! Bukan Kim Mingyu! itu bukan lamaran!'_

Wonwoo melempar asal bantalnya. Kim Mingyu saja terlihat tidak tertarik padanya, bagaimana mau melamar?!

"Wonwoo-ya?"

Wonwoo bangun dan segera berjalan kepintu. Mama Kim berdiri disana dengan senyum yang sangat cantik. Wonwoo suka melihatnya.

"Ini susunya. Maaf lama ya. Eomma dan Appa akan pulang sekarang. Kau tidurlah. Eomma rasa Mingyu sebentar lagi pulang jadi tenang saja ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengambil gelas ditangan Eomma Kim. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang saat Eommanya ini mengecup pipinya sayang. Dia melambaikan tangan saat Eomma Kim angkat kaki dari sana.

"Salam untuk Appa."

Eomma Kim mengangguk dan menghilang ditangga.

Wonwoo kembali masuk kedalam kamar. Memainkan kaki dikasur sembari mulai meminum susunya. Pemuda itu menguap lebar dan langsung berebah saat susunya sudah habis.

"Hmppp~"

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

Mingyu memasuki rumah dengan rambut dan baju acak-acakan. Lelaki itu dengan kasar menutup pintu dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Kepalanya semakin pening dan dia butuh kamar mandi atau kasur guna melampiaskan hasratnya yang masih menyala-nyala.

Gara-gara wanita sialan di club tadi, penisnya jadi ereksi hebat dan Mingyu tidak mau pusakanya disentuh-sentuh tangan kotor mereka. Walau kalau boleh jujur, penisnya sangat ingin lubang ketat untuk ditusuk.

"Engh~"

Memikirnya, sangat tidak bagus untuk tubuh Mingyu. Bukannya reda malah makin menjadi-jadi. Mingyu sudah membuka ritz celananya di tangga dan mengocok penisnya. Beruntung dia tidak memelihara pembantu dirumah ini.

Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar. Terlebih telinganya mendengar suara desahan yang seolah memanggilnya. Lelaki itu menabrak kasar pintu kamarnya dan langsung membanting pintu itu lalu menguncinya. Tangannya semakin cepat mengocok kejantanannya yang semakin mengeras.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terbuka dan menutup saking keenakannya. Lelaki itu lantas langsung berjalan menuju kasurnya dimana ada santapan lezat disana.

Pemuda yang disebut ibunya manis.

Pemuda yang dia dengar-dengar akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Pemuda bernama Wonwoo.

Yang sekarang tengah asik menggali lubangnya sendiri. Penisnya berdiri tegak menantang Mingyu. tubuh putih polos itu sangat-sangat menggoda untuk Mingyu yang menggeram kesal.

Fuck!

Langsung saja lelaki itu menerjang Wonwoo yang menyambutnya. Berbagi ciuman panas. Lidah saling melilit. Bertukar saliva. Wonwoo mengerang keras saat Mingyu menciumi, mengigiti, menghisap lehernya.

Wonwoo suka sentuhan itu tapi rasa gatal dilubangnya tidak mau mengerti.

Bisa tidak Mingyu langsung saja masukkan penis besar itu kedalam Wonwoo dan menumbuknya sampai mampus?!

Wonwoo tidak kuat.

Wonwoo mau penis.

Wonwoo mau penis Mingyu.

Wonwoo mau penis itu langsung masuk lubangnya sekarang juga.

"T-to-hhh~ tolonghh~"

"Mphh~"

"To-akh! Tolonghh~ akh! Akh! A-an-anali aku sekarangh!"

"Mingyuh!"

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

Mingyu mendesah keras. Lelaki tampan itu memperlambat laju temponya memompa lubang Wonwoo. Membiarkan pemuda itu menikmati pelepasannya yang kelima untuk malam ini. Mingyu menggeram kesal. Dia belum juga keluar.

Dengan gerakan cepat, dia mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Wonwoo dan menjambak rambutnya kasar. Memaksa Wonwoo melahap habis kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang. Uratnya yang menonjol menggoda mulut Wonwoo untuk menghisapnya habis-habis. Membuat Mingyu semakin gila dan menggerakkan pinggulnya secara refleks menghajar mulut Wonwoo.

"Hmp!"

Wonwoo menahan paha Mingyu yang masih memompa mulutnya gila-gilaan. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena pasokan oksigennya semakin menipis. Dia juga tersedak berkali-kali berkat aksi Mingyu tersebut. Kesal. Pemuda itu mengigit kuat penis Mingyu.

"AKH! SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Mingyu mendorong kesal kepala Wonwoo sampai pria itu membentur kasur dengan kuat. Napasnya memburu. Mulutnya terbuka mencari-cari oksigen. Mingyu meringis merasakan denyutan di penisnya. Lelaki itu langsung menarik rambut Wonwoo kuat. Membuatnya meringis kencang.

"M-min-"

"BANGSAT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIALAN?!"

Mingyu kalap.

Dia menampar kuat-kuat kedua pipi Wonwoo. Langsung melemparnya kembali kekasur. Menarik pinggangnya dan mempompa lagi lubang Wonwoo tanpa ampun.

Wonwoo menjerit. Air matanya menetes tanpa dia sadar. Matanya berkabut putih. Tidak ada yang dirasakannya selain nikmat yang sungguh sangat kurang ajarnya menguasai seluruh tubuh. Wonwoo menjerit lagi. Pinggangnya terasa remuk karena dicengkeram kuat-kuat oleh Mingyu. Mulutnya tidak henti-henti menyuarakan desahannya.

"M-mingh! Akh! Akh! M-mingh! Ouh! MINGYU!"

Wonwoo meremas kuat rambut hitam Mingyu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tidak sanggup menahan semua kenikmatan ini. Kepalanya menengadah. Memberikan lahan luas untuk Mingyu kembali menciptakan tanda ungu pekat dilehernya.

Wonwoo menggeliat tidak nyaman saat dia sudah akan kembali orgasme. Wonwoo refleks merapatkan pelukan kakinya dipinggang Mingyu. Berpegang kuat-kuat pada bahu kokoh lelaki tampan itu. Wonwoo sudah akan tumbang kalau saja Mingyu tidak memeluk punggungnya erat. Pemuda yang memiliki senyum manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak kuat.

"Mingyuh~ Mingh! Akh! Akh! Akh! Oughh! MINGYUUUU!"

Wonwoo terisak. Penisnya kembali menembakkan cairan putih kental itu dada mereka. Membuatnya semakin lengket. Mingyu berhenti sejenak mengatur napas. Mulutnya memangut milik Wonwoo. Tangannya meremas-remas kuat bokong pemuda itu. Kejantanan Mingyu terasa berdenyut hebat. Pinggulnya refleks kembali bergerak mengejar orgasme keduanya untuk malam ini.

"Nghh~"

Wonwoo melepaskan tautan diantara mereka. Pinggulnya naik turun menyesuaikan ritme Mingyu. Tangannya tetap meremas rambut Mingyu sudah benar-benar berantakan. Mulut, lidah dan giginya bekerja membuat hickey dileher dan bahu Mingyu.

Wonwoo mempercepat gerakannya dituntun cengkeraman Mingyu dipinggang. Pemuda itu mememjamkan matanya merasakan penis Mingyu memenuhi lubangnya. Besar. Tegang. Sangat keras. dan panjang.

Pemuda itu menggeram. Penis sialan!

Wonwoo dibuat tidak henti-hentinya ingin penis itu mengisi disana.

Merasakan seluruh kenikmatan ini membuat Wonwoo gemas.

Wonwoo gemas dengan penis Mingyu.

Benar-benar gemas sampai dia tidak sadar kalau gerakannya semakin menggila.

Mingyu mendesah-desah karena orgasmenya semakin dekat.

Umpatan demi umpatan terus dia nyanyikan seiring Wonwoo memompa penisnya.

Sialan!

Bangsat!

"Fuck! Ahh~ jalang sialan! Hm~ makan habis penisku bangsat!"

Mingyu menghentak kuat-kuat pinggulnya. Matanya merem-melek dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kepalanya semakin terasa pusing karena Wonwoo mulai kasar meremas rambutnya. Mulut mereka saling menyahut membalas desahan.

"Be-aahh~ be-samahh akh! Ming-"

"Akh! Sayang! Aahh~ fuck!"

"Akh! Ming-hh~ MINGYU!"

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

Sekarang pukul 9 pagi.

Mingyu mengerang sebelum bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya sakit bukan main. Semalam dia sedikit mabuk karena pusing dengan masalah kantor juga ibunya.

Lelaki itu duduk sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Matanya mengedip menyesuaikan cahaya. Setelah semua jelas, matanya sontak membulat.

' _A-a-aPA YANG TERJADI SEMALAM?!'_

Mingyu langsung melompat dari kasur. Matanya membola mendapati dirinya telanjang. Laki-laki itu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Mengabaikan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya demi memandangi badan bagian atasnya yang penuh hickey.

Lelaki itu mengerang kembali. Mendudukkan dirinya di kloset dan mulai mengingat.

Kemarin itu kan dia kerja, lalu pulangnya dia main dulu karena pusing, lalu dia mabuk, tapi Mingyu masih sadar. Dia cuma pusing, pening, benar-benar sakit kepala. Dia ingat dia mencumbu seorang wanita di bar. Membuatnya orgasme tiga kali lalu dia pulang. Dan dia bercinta dengan Wonwoo. Iya! dia pulang kerumah, langsung kekamar dan langsung bersenggama dengan pemuda manis itu.

Jadi, hickey di tubuhnya ini dari Wonwoo.

Iya!

Wonw-

Tunggu...

Apa?!

"Wonwoo?!"

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

 **-TBC/END?-**

Bsion

31/12/16 – 05/01/17

20:58


	2. Chapter 2

Mantu

...

Kenape gue... ngejudulinnya Mommy coba.../? padahal yang judulnya Mommy itu ada lagi laen gitu ceritanya... bego apa gue yak/?

...

Dua bulan berlalu sejak insiden _tidur-meniduri_ Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Selama itu juga Mingyu tidak berhasil menemukan pemuda manis itu dimana-mana. Orang tua Wonwoo bilang kalau anaknya itu ada urusan bisnis diluar kota dan akan memakan waktu lama. Mereka bilang Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu akan selesai kapan.

Mingyu _lagi-lagi_ dibuat pusing.

Potongan demi potongan kejadian akan malam itu terus melintas diotaknya. Membuatnya tidak bisa barang sejenak saja tidak memikirkan Wonwoo.

Tidak.

Ini tidak membuat Mingyu tiba-tiba jadi suka pada Wonwoo.

Bukan, bukan dia tidak _suka_ pada Wonwoo. Maksudnya... ya _suka_ yang begitu.

Tidak.

 _Aduh_ Mingyu pusing.

Yah yang jelas, sejak Wonwoo menghilang saat itu, ibunya Mingyu jadi lebih rewel. Dia minta Mingyu untuk menikah dengan Wonwoo saja karena wanita itu sudah sangat-sangat suka padanya. Mama Kim sudah benar-benar _naksir_ Wonwoo untuk jadi mantunya.

Mama Jeon juga terlihat suka dan senang dengan ide itu. Dia mau Wonwoo menikah walaupun tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk memiliki menantu laki-laki -terlebih tampan seperti Mingyu. lagipula, mereka berdua terlihat cocok saat bersama. Wonwoo terlihat sangat-sangat pas untuk bersanding dengan Mingyu.

Bahkan kedua Mama itu sudah berunding bahwasanya kalau saja kedua anaknya itu menikah mereka ingin Wonwoo pakai gaun yang bagus. Kalau bisa rancangan Mingyu karena lelaki itu sangat baik dalam menggambar maupun mendesain. Mereka juga ingin pernikahannya di helat di resort milik keluarga Jeon dipulau Jeju. Pasti akan sangat romantis –pikir mereka.

Tidak tahu saja mereka kalau Mingyu sendiri malah pusing mendengar keinginan dua ibu itu. Entah karena dia berada dipihak dominan atau karena Wonwoo tidak ada dia jadi merasa bebannya semakin berat karena dia tanggung sendiri.

Kalau begini terus bisa _sehat bersahaja_ Mingyu.

Lagipula ya.. mana ada urusan kerja luar kota katanya? Jelas-jelas Mingyu melihatnya berkeliaran di pusat perbelanjaan beberapa hari lalu. Dengan tangan penuh kantong belanjaan dan mulut disumpal ice cream roti.

Mingyu mendengus mengingatnya.

Baik. Katakan saja Mingyu bohong soal _tidak melihatnya dua bulan penuh_ karena nyatanya Mingyu tahu dimana Wonwoo dan apa saja yang dia lakukan dua minggu terakhir setelah Mingyu berhasil melacak pemuda itu.

Bukannya gimana-gimana ya, hanya saja Mingyu belum berani bertatapan langsung dengannya. Dia harus bicara apa pada Wonwoo? Masa mau tiba-tiba datang dan bicara _"Hai Wonwoo. Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu sejak terakhir aku menidurimu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak hamil anakku kan? Kau laki-laki yang tidak bisa hamilkan? Bagus. Kalau gitu aku pergi ya. Oh ya! Terima kasih karena membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mu selama ini."_ lalu dia pergi dan menjalani hidupnya dengan damai dan bahagia.

Yaaaaaaaa mau jadi apa dia ditangan Wonwoo? Pepes tahu?

Lagi juga Wonwoo terlihat senang. Mingyu tidak mau kalau-kalau saja kedatangannya malah membuat mood Wonwoo turun. Bukannya mau geer atau gimana ya, ya tapikan biasanya begitu.

Kecuali kalau Wonwoo yang mendatanginya. Itu diluar perkiraan Mingyu.

Seperti malam ini. Mingyu seharian ini bolos kekantor dan kerja dirumah. Daniel dan Samuel sedang menginap dirumah nenek Jeon. Hah! Mingyu ingin tertawa rasanya. Menikah saja belum tentu, Wonwoo juga tidak pasti mau atau tidak dengannya. Tapi pendekatan kedua belah pihak keluarga getol sekali. Kalau Mingyu disuruh menikah dengan Wonwoo sih sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi kalau ibunya itu tidak dituruti bisa-bisa sampai matipun terus dihantui rengekan _minta menantu_ wanita tidak sadar umur itu. Jadi Mingyu iya-iya saja deh untuk kasus yang satu ini. Lagi juga dia sudah meniduri Wonwoo. Rasanya dia harus bertanggung jawab sekalipun mungkin Wonwoo tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Ya

Mungkin saja kan?

Nyatanya, orang itu sekarang menyelinap masuk kerumah Mingyu. Langsung menuju dapurnya lewat pintu depan yang memang belum sempat Mingyu kunci. Darimana Mingyu tahu? ya CCTV lah. Rumah besar tanpa pembantu dan hanya ada satpam memaksa Mingyu untuk memasang CCTV dirumahnya. Kecuali dikamar tidurnya.

Hanya kamarnya saja yang tidak.

...

...

Beruntungnya.

Mingyu langsung bangkit dari duduknya menuju dapur. Mau apa orang itu disini?

Saat Mingyu sudah mencapai dapur, dia dapat lihat Wonwoo duduk di pantry sambil makan ice cream dari kulkasnya. Kepalanya melongok kanan-kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. Mingyu langsung mengambil duduk didepan Wonwoo. Sontak saja pemuda yang masih mengulum sendoknya itu menatap Mingyu.

Matanya berbinar senang kalau Mingyu tidak salah lihat.

"MINGYU!"

Mingyu tersentak karena Wonwoo menggebrak meja. Matanya melolot kaget tapi Wonwoo malah membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

Kenapa menakutkan untuk Mingyu ya?

"a-aPA?!"

Mingyu menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan. Parno jadi membuatnya membentak Wonwoo secara tidak sadar. Mungkin saja kan Wonwoo datang untuk membunuhnya. Sok-sok tersenyum manis begitu tahu-tahu mengacungkan pisau kan bisa mati Mingyu.

"Mingyu!"

Wonwoo naik keatas kursi dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Mingyu. senyumnya memang manis tapi kalau ditatap sebegini intens kan Mingyu jadi takut juga. Jadi laki-laki itu bangun dari duduknya dan benar-benar menjauh dari Wonwoo.

"Kau mau apa sih?!"

Wonwoo terkekeh-kekeh dan kembali duduk manis dibangkunya. Bahkan dia memutar-mutar kursi yang dia duduki. Mingyu mengernyit makin bingung. _Itu anak satu... kenapa sih? Pakai sok mesem-mesem begitu. Dia pikir dia lucu?_

Wonwoo menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap Mingyu sembari mengedip lucu.

"Mingyu ada kecap tidak?"

"Hah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk lucu.

Mingyu bengong.

Kecap katanya?

"Kau bercanda?"

Wonwoo mencebik. Jari telunjuk kanannya membuat pola abstrak dimeja. Mingyu geli melihatnya. Dia tidak kuat jadi dia ambilkan kecap di laci tepat dibelakang kepalanya. Memutuskan mendekat karena Wonwoo tidak dianggapnya berbahaya untuk saat ini.

"Ini."

Wonwoo langsung mengangkat kepalanya senang dan langsung merebut botol kecap ditangan Mingyu dengan kasar. Pemuda itu menarik juga mangkuk ice creamnya dan menuangkan kecap itu banyak-banyak kesana.

Mingyu bengong.

"Kau sudah giLA YA?!"

Wonwoo mendelik tidak senang. Dia membanting botol kecap itu sambil meremasnya kuat-kuat. Mingyu mulai mundur lagi dari duduknya.

Tapi tidak lama berselang, Wonwoo kembali nyengir lebar. Bahunya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan. Mingyu jadi benar-benar takut dengan pemuda itu.

' _APA DIA JADI GILA KARENA AKU HAJAR HABIS-HABISAN MALAM ITU?!'_

Mingyu menepuk kepalanya. _Dari hole keotak kan jauh, mungkin otaknya memang sudah rusak sejak dulu._

Kali ini Mingyu mengangguk setuju. Benar. Mungkin otak Wonwoo memang sudah rusak sejak dulu. Memang sudah tidak benar bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu. Ya. Ya. Benar.

"Mingyu-ya~"

Mingyu merinding. Dia merasa hawa-hawa tidak sedap mulai menyerbunya.

"Mingyu.."

Alisnya terangkat menanggapi Wonwoo. Langkahnya pelan tapi pasti semakin menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Mingyu! Suapi aku!"

Wonwoo kembali menopang dagunya. Matanya lagi-lagi berkedip cepat menatap Mingyu.

Laki-laki itu bergidik ngeri. _Dia cacingan kali._

Mingyu mendekat perlahan. Menatap ice cream stoberi yang jadi cokelat karena kecap. Maunya anak itu apa? Menjijikan.

"Kau yakin... mau makan itu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat dan semangat. "Aku kehabisan ice cream dan kecap, tadinya mau beli tapi tiba-tiba ingin disuapi Mingyu, jadi aku kesini. Hehehe"

Mingyu tersenyum tawar. Memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu dari pada dia bertingkah macam-macam lagi.

Hening menguasai atmosfer diantara mereka. Wonwoo menikmati ice creamnya sedangkan Mingyu terus-terusan merasa mual memikirkan rasanya. Tapi tangannya tidak berhenti menyuapi Wonwoo bahkan sampai ice creamnya habis.

Wonwoo bertepuk tangan senang dan tersenyum manis menatap Mingyu yang mencuci mangkuk kotornya. Wonwoo menatap sekeliling dan bangun dari duduknya. Kakinya berlari kecil munuju tangga. Mingyu mengikutinya setelah selesai mencuci dan mengunci pintu. Kepalanya melongok kanan-kiri saat sampai dilantai dua rumahnya. Dia kehilangan Wonwoo.

 _Kemana anak itu?_

Mingyu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Saat dia masuk kedalam, dilihatnya Wonwoo baru selesai berganti baju dengan piyama miliknya. Terlihat sedikit kebesaran dibadan Wonwoo yang kecil. Kurus lebih tepatnya.

Wonwoo yang menyadari keberadaan Mingyu, sontak langsung mengambil satu setel yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Menyerahkannya pada Mingyu dan mendorong Mingyu kekamar mandi untuk segera berganti.

Mingyu bingung. Dia menatap setelan ditangannya dengan alis bertaut.

Sejak kapan dia punya dua setel piyama ini?

Tidak menunggu lama, laki-laki tampan itu selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya terus memperhatikan Wonwoo yang tersenyum kearahnya. Tubuhnya sudah berbaring nyaman diatas kasur dengan selimut sampai leher.

Mingyu menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal karena tidak berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Kakinya melangkah mendekat kekasur dan langsung tidur disebelah Wonwoo yang merubah posisi jadi menghadap Mingyu. Saat Mingyu sudah benar-benar berbaring, Wonwoo semakin mendekat dan memeluk Mingyu dengan erat. Membuat Mingyu tersentak awalnya, namun dia hanya diam membiarkan.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Wonwoo bergumam kecil menjawab. Mingyu menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk bantal dan tangan kanannya dia sisipkan kebelakang kepala Wonwoo. Balas memeluknya karena pelukan Wonwoo juga semakin erat. Tangannya memainkan rambut Wonwoo yang menutupi pandangan Mingyu untuk sampai kewajahnya.

"Aku mau tidur dengan Mingyu."

Mingyu berdecak heran. _Kenapa tiba-tiba?_

"Orang tuamu tahu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu berdengus –mengejek. "Harusnya kau beritahu dulu orang tuamu. Kau baru pulang dari luar kota kan? Mereka pasti merindukanmu. Heh."

Wonwoo diam. Namun tubuhnya semakin merapat pada Mingyu. wajahnya tenggelam didada laki-laki itu. Tangannya bergerak kepinggang Mingyu dan mencubitnya kecil. Mingyu memekik.

"Apa sih?!"

Wonwoo mencebik. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng didada Mingyu. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

"AKH!"

Mingyu sontak langsung mendorong kepala Wonwoo menjauh. Tangannya mengusap puting kirinya yang perih. Wonwoo menatap datar pada Mingyu dan kembali memeluk orang itu. Mingyu jelas saja langsung berontak. Tapi dia langsung diam begitu Wonwoo bilang, "Jangan macam-macam denganku. Aku hanya mau tidur memelukmu."

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan putingnya yang masih berdenyut, dia kembali keposisi awal, memeluk kepala Wonwoo.

Entah kenapa, dia hanya merasa...apa ya? Suka? Nyaman? ...atau suka?

Mingyu tidak mau memikirkannya, jadi dia memejamkan mata dan tidur. Menyusul Wonwoo yang sudah lebih dulu berlalu kealam mimpi.

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

Hari sudah siang saat seharusnya Mingyu ada dikantor. Tapi nyatanya dia kini tengah berada dirumah Wonwoo.

Lengkap dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Ha! Mingyu ingin tertawa saja jadinya.

Jadi, tadi pagi, Wonwoo mendadak muntah-muntah saat mereka tengah sarapan. Mingyu sudah siap akan berangkat saat itu. Sudah rapi dengan kemeja, jas, dasi, celana bahan dan pantofel juga tas kerjanya. Yah tinggal jalan lah istilahnya. Namun ia urung karena Wonwoo sakit. Tadinya dia mau panggil dokter, tapi Wonwoo menolak. Terpaksa Mingyu membawanya ke rumah sakit. Biar sekalian kalau-kalau Wonwoo kenapa-kenapa.

Sampai dirumah sakit, pemuda manis itu diperiksa segala macam. Mingyu menunggu cukup lama. Dia sampai ditelpon sekretarisnya karena belum juga tiba dikantor. Padahal ada rapat pagi ini. Mingyu mendesah. Sepertinya harus bolos lagi hari ini. Kalaupun tidak, sepertinya dia bisa datang siang nanti.

Wonwoo keluar ruangan setelah ia selesai diperiksa, namun suster disana bilang untuk menunggu hasil apa lah itu Mingyu lupa. Jadi mereka menunggu sambil makan lagi dikantin rumah sakit.

Saat kembali dari sana ternyata hasil periksa Wonwoo sudah keluar. Karena Wonwoo sudah tidak betah disana, mereka memutuskan untuk melihat hasilnya dimobil.

"...apa?"

"..."

"Positif... hamil... katanya?"

Mingyu tidak berhenti terpingkal sepanjang perjalanan. Sedangkan Wonwoo menunduk dalam meremas hasil pemeriksaannya. Matanya berulang kali mengecek kembali apakah miliknya tertukar dengan orang lain atau tidak. Tapi nama yang tercetak disana benar-benar namanya.

"Kita kerumahmu sekarang. Tolong hubungi keluargaku untuk kesana."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu yang memandang lurus kedepan. Raut wajahnya begitu serius. Dari sudut pandangnya, dapat terlihat jelas rahang laki-laki itu mengejang kuat.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, dia menghubungi orang tuanya beserta Mingyu untuk berkumpul dirumahnya.

Beginilah sekarang, canggung. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo masih bungkam. Belum ada diantara mereka yang membuka mulut membuat kedua belah pihak keluarga merasa heran. Ada apa sampai mereka harus berkumpul begini?

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu. tangannya masih meremas map dari rumah sakit sampai bentuknya tidak karuan. Mingyu menghela napas dan melempar tubuhnya kesandaran sofa.

"Aku akan menikah."

Seluruh orang disana tersentak. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba Mingyu bersuara keras. Kaget karena mendengar kalimat berupa pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Ibu Mingyu melebarkan selebar-lebarnya bola matanya. Senang.

"Kau serius Ming?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi meliriknya kemudian mengangguk. Tangannya meraih jemari kanan Wonwoo untuk dia mainkan.

"Wonwoo?"

Mama Jeon menatap putra sulungnya yang terus diam semenjak datang. Tangannya melirik map yang masih dipegang Wonwoo. Bertanya penasaran, "Sayang itu apa?"

Wonwoo refleks meremas telunjuk Mingyu. Membuat laki-laki itu bangun dari –setengah rebahannya dan mengusak rambut Wonwoo. Tangannya mengambil map dari Wonwoo dan meletakkannya dimeja setelah ia rapikan ala kadarnya.

"Hasil pemeriksaan dokter. Dia hamil."

"APA?!"

Semua orang disana terkejut. Terlebih Mama Jeon. Kakinya lemas. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia merasa gagal karena tidak bisa menjaga putranya.

Hamil katanya?

Mama Kim diam-diam tersenyum puas. Matanya berbinar-binar dan Mingyu menyadarinya.

Laki-laki tampan itu mendengus keras.

 _Wanita gila._

Wonwoo melesak masuk dalam pelukan Mingyu. Tatapan setiap orang padanya membuatnya takut. Papa Kim yang sadar tubuh Wonwoo bergetar, menepuk tangannya keras. Kepala keluarga Kim itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

"Yaahh... jadi- kapan?"

Mama Kim sontak bangun dari duduknya dan berseru riang, "MINGGU DEPAN!"

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

Hari H pun datang dengan begitu cepat.

Hari ini, hari pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Dilaksanakan dua Minggu setelah pemberitahuan pada semua orang bahwa Wonwoo tengah mengandung.

Mama Kim sempat protes. Menurutnya lebih cepat lebih baik. Namun Mama Jeon, Papa Jeon dan Papa Kim menolak. Semua butuh proses. Walaupun dapat diselesaikan secara cepat, namun mereka tetap menolak. Waktu yang setidaknya pas adalah dua minggu.

Dan disinilah Wonwoo sekarang. Dengan gaun putih panjang mengembang. Garis leher sabrina tanpa lengan. Rambut palsunya dibiarkan tergerai bergelombang indah. Mahkota putih mempercantik dirinya.

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang dan menatap ayahnya yang terpana. Senyum memenuhi wajah putranya membuat tanpa sadar Papa Jeon meneteskan air matanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa saat ini telah tiba. Saat dimana dia melepas anaknya untuk orang lain.

Papa Jeon menarik lengan Wonwoo dan mengandengnya. Rasa-rasanya, baru kemarin jemari kecil putranya ada dalam genggaman hangat miliknya, tapi kini..

Wonwoo mengeratkan rangkulannya pada sang ayah saat pintu gereja dibuka lebar. Matanya perlahan menangkap punggung lebar calon suaminya yang berdiri dengan gagah didepan pastor.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, terpaku pada seseorang yang mulai memutar tubuhnya. Menunggunya. Dan bersiap untuk menyambutnya.

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya. Mencoba menahan air mata, hasil dari matanya yang mendadak panas.

Langkah Papa Jeon berhenti. Senyumnya semakin lebar merekah diwajahnya yang mulai menua. Beliau menepuk tangan anaknya beberapa kali, sebelum menyerahkannya dalam genggaman Mingyu. Mata berkaca-kacanya menatap Mingyu dengan sendu.

"Aku serahkan Jeon Wonwoo-ku padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik."

Mingyu mengangguk. Menarik Wonwoo untuk berdiri disampingnya. Menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan hangat.

"Aku akan menjaganya bahkan sampai aku mati."

Papa Jeon tersenyum puas. Menepuk bahu Mingyu sebelum berjalan menuju tempat sang istri yang sudah sesegukan menatap mereka.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo. Tersenyum padanya, mencoba meyakinkan.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menghadap pastor yang sudah akan bersiap untuk memulai.

Sekali lagi, kedua insan itu saling menatap dan tersenyum. Berharap dalam hati bahwa keputusan mereka benar. Dan diam-diam meminta pada Tuhan, agar pernikahan mereka membawa kebahagiaan. Bahkan sampai maut menyapa. Napas terenggut. Dan raga yang akan habis. Semoga mereka selalu akan bahagia. Berbahagia selamanya.

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

"MINGYU!"  
"ARRGH! BUNUH SAJA AKU!"

Mingyu meremas rambutnya yang sudah tidak karuan. Masih pagi dan Wonwoo sudah berteriak nyaring dari lantai bawah. Beruntung Samuel dan Daniel sedang menginap dirumah paman Seungcheol.

Baru berusia tiga minggu pernikahan mereka dan hidup Mingyu –yang sebenarnya sudah berwarna, menjadi banyak sekali warna-warna lain.

Mingyu pusing.

Semenjak menikah, Wonwoo jadi lebih cerewet dari yang pernah Mingyu tahu.

Dia menyuruh Mingyu makan wortel. Dia meminta Mingyu menggoda nenek rumah sebelah. Dia meminta Mingyu membeli barang-barang yang sekarang menumpuk digudang. Dia menyuruh Mingyu pakai wig. Minta makan ice cream dan kecap setiap malam. Minta makan jajangmyeon tapi tidak mau sausnya hitam –maunya apa?

Bahkan Mingyu pernah disuruh membuatnya menangis. Wonwoo ingin menangis. Kan aneh.

Hah. Bisa gila Mingyu.

 _Aku bahkan sudah gila_

Laki-laki yang sebentar lagi berusia 28 itu memakai celananya yang ada dibawah kasur. Mengambil kaos dilemari sebelum turun kelantai bawah menuju istrinya yang duduk didepan tv sambil makan keripik campur sup kentang.

Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo yang langsung berontak, menjauh dari tv. Mendudukkannya di sofa dan memeluknya. Wonwoo menyentak tangan Mingyu dan menatap suaminya tajam.

"AP-"

"Minus matamu bisa terus bertambah kalau kau memelototi tv sedekat itu."

Wonwoo mendengus. Dia membanting tubuhnya kedada Mingyu yang mengaduh. Namun tangannya kembali lagi memeluk perut Wonwoo yang mulai membesar. Mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut.

Wonwoo baru akan melanjutkan makannya, namun dia urung karena tangan Mingyu mengelus kemana-mana. Tatapan tajamnya kembali menghujat Mingyu yang menatapnya polos.

"Apa?"

"Aish!"

Wonwoo mencubit Mingyu dan kembali keposisi awalnya. Memakan sup kentang campur keripik yang sangat-sangat enak.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil dan mengecupi puncak kepala Wonwoo yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Mingyu.."

"Hm?"

Wonwoo melirikkan matanya menatap dagu Mingyu. Matanya terpejam sesaat saat Mingyu mengecup hidung mancungnya.

"Ada apa?"

Wonwoo menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dan memainkan sendok. Mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Mencicit, "Kau.. mau anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Alis kanan Mingyu menukik. Seringai perlahan menghias wajah tampannya. Wonwoo merasa pipinya semakin terbakar karena Mingyu memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Wonwoo melirik sekilas pada Mingyu, sebelum menjawab sembari memainkan telunjuk Mingyu diperutnya.

"A-aku... tidak tahu."

Mingyu terkekeh kecil. Kembali menghujani kepala Wonwoo dengan kecupan-kecupan gemas.

"Mau laki-laki ataupun perempuan sama saja. Yang terpenting dia sehat. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera melihatnya."

Senyum yang begitu tampan terbit diwajah Mingyu. Sinar bahagia terpancar jelas tanpa bisa ditutupi. Wonwoo kembali merona. Namun senyum manis juga mulai tampak diwajahnya.

Jemarinya mengambil rahang Mingyu mendekat. Membawa mereka dalam ciuman manis memabukkan.

Wonwoo menjerit. Tertawa riang karena Mingyu menggelitik pinggangnya. Menyerangnya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil seluruh wajahnya.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil. Menatap sang istri dibawah kurungannya. Seseorang yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan menjadi istrinya. Seseorang yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Seseorang yang akan ia cintai bahkan sampai jiwanya terpisah dari raga.

Seseorang yang awalnya dia tolak mentah-mentah. Kini menjadi seseorang yang tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan.

Laki-laki tampan itu merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup Wonwoo yang kini menjadi candunya. Menatap mata cantik dewi yang tengah menganduk buah hatinya dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku Mencintaimu Wonwoo..."

Wonwoo tersenyum riang mengalungkan tangan keleher Mingyu. Mengecup pipi Mingyu gemas.

"Aku juga cinta Mingyu...

-kalau Mingyu belikan aku anak ayam warna hijau."

.

.

o==[]::::::::::::::: Mantu :::::::::::::::[]==o

.

.

 **-END-**

Thankseeeuuuu yang udah baca another sampah by bsion ini. sebenernya gue pengen update lewat hape ya tapi apalah daya udah dari 30 november hape mati total -_ /curhat.g /kaliajaadayangmaobeliin.g

Makasih buat yang udah review, follow, favorite ya semuanya deh yaaa! Maaf gak bisa dibalesin satu-satu/.

Yah intinya tuh emaknya Mingyu pengen banget punya mantu dah ya trus dia naksir Wonu trus si Wonu dijodohin ama Mingyu tapi Mingyu gak mau karena dia ngerasa masih enak sendiri. Anak-anaknya juga gak pernah ngeluh minta emak.g tapi karena emaknya Mingyu udah ngebet banget ye pengen punya mantu jadi jalan yang paling ampuh buat melancarkan keinginannya itu ya pake... yang ada susunya wonuuuuu yeeeyyy.g

Ya anjr emang ini ff mah gak jelas banget anjr wajar aja kalo banyak yang kaga ngerti apa gimana, ya tapi emang nih ff mah sampah banget anjr. Kesel gue yeh jadinye, bikin cerita gak pernah bener gitu ye, kayanya kalo ngeliat yang laen pada bikin ff pada bagus-bagus dah gue mah apa anjr kesel banget gue. Ya emang ini mah akun sampah heran aja ngapa banyak yang mau baca anjr wkwk.g

Tapi makasih banget yak buat kalian-kalian yang mau meluangkan –membuang- waktunya buat baca coretan yang dibuat gak pake otak oleh si orang abal-abal gak jelas ini. makasiiiihhhhhhh banget wkwk buat para Meanie Shipper dan para penghuni ffn ini wkwk

Kok gue ngapa kek lagi bikin salam perpisahan gini yak. Kesan dan pesan gitu anjr.g

Yang jelas, MAKASIH BUAT KALIAN SEMUAAAA! KALIAN SEMUA WARBYASYAAAAAAHHHH! Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu, tapi yang jelas makasih makasih makasih /deepbow/

Doain gue tanggal 13 ukom.

Jaiit jaiiit~~~

wkwk

Salam~

Bsion

Jakarta, 05/01/17 - 24/01/17

17:17 pm


End file.
